


On The Other Side

by A_Confused_Bitch



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Minor Barbara Lake/Walter Strickland | Stricklander, Multi, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 02, Troll Dads (Tales of Arcadia), Trollhunters Season 1 (Tales of Arcadia), Trollhunters Season 3 (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Bitch/pseuds/A_Confused_Bitch
Summary: Oh to be the bad guy in the story, always using their skills to confuse as well as annoy the main protagonist in their story well this is the life of Y/n L/n a young teenage girl who deceive others to believe she was a shy quiet girl when in all reality she was anything but that.Join Y/n in her journey in Arcadia and her time as a 'Normal' girl as she helps her father in his schemes to bring back his leader Gunmar as well as her bump ins with the new Troll hunter.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

So I have written fanfic before but this is my first time writing trollhunters fanfic so dont be to rough on me!  
If this story becomes popular I may do a Q/A with all the characters so you can see what I believe them to be.  
I'm not too sure about who the love interests should be but feel free to suggest some to me and if I decide not to make them a love interest know I have my reasons.  
Also just saying you dont get to choose your hair length I do so hehe hehe, you're hair is going to be long like down to you're waist long but it will be changed throughout the book.  
I am also choosing you're hight because I find it easier to do so for the sake of the story.  
I have drawn what I think the reader looks like (up at the top) in my opinion but you may feel free to imagine her the way you want to but this is how I see her, also that is her daily outfit but I can change it if you want.  
I am not telling you why Y/n is a villain for you will find out in the first or second chapter it just depends but it's most likely the first chapter.

Keywords

Y/n-Your name  
L/n-Last name  
M/n-middle name  
H/c hair colour  
H/c hair type  
B/t-Body type  
F/c-Favourite colour  
S/f/c-Second favourite colour

I'll add more later on but for now, this is it, also forgive me for I am on mobile.


	2. A beginning to a new end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is kinda short it's like really late and I have school tommorow so it's kinda rushed.

An alarm could be heard throughout the halls of a small family residence as a small yawn could be heard from a slightly ajar door where a small light could be seen through the crack which leads into a room filled with mostly f/c coloured objects with the occasional  
S/f/c items as well.

A feminine figure was slouched over a small white desk that stood in front of a window, some pieces of paper and pencils were scattered about the desk as well as there is a small table light on the edge of the table shining into the girls pale/dark s/c face as she sat up slightly to the sound of the beeping alarm,  
Making her visible e/c eye open barely as she yawned stretching out her long arms above her head as she cracked her back slight leaning over to turn off the alar.

Standing up off of her seat she grumbled under her breath as she headed over to a built-in closet opening the doors and rummaging through it she had pulled out a violet knee highed dress that had a small moon pattern on the bottom of it, she also grabbed a yellow hoodie that had a pocket and some knee-high platform boots, with that, she began her day.

~•Mini time skip Brought to you by Y/n changing clothes•~

Yawning slightly Y/n glanced at herself in her mirror nodding to herself as she made her way out of her room and into the hallway her boots clicking as she did so  
"Dad, are you still here?"  
She called out as she looked out of the hallway window and into the driveway noticing that her Father had indeed left for work already making her roll her eyes slightly as she made her way to the downstairs and into the bottom hallway  
"Could've at least offered me a ride"  
She grumbled as she placed two pieces of toast into the toaster before heading over to get some orange juice from the fridge.

Gripping the handle she looked at a picture on the fridge it was of her and her dad, he was younger than even had fewer grey hairs than he did nowadays, he was forty-six then when she was six though she was fourteen now turning fifteen in less than a month so that was something for her to look forward to, she then opened the fridge with one swift movement as she grabbed the orange juice pouring it into a glass and then placing it back into the fridge.

Hearing her toast pop she went over to the toaster grabbing the slightly burnt bread putting it onto a plate grabbing some butter and a knife spreading it onto the toast, pushing a strand of her long h/t h/c hair behind her ear whilst she placed the knife down and went to sit down at the round table as she just listened to the crunch as she bit her toast, humming in delight as she felt the gap in her stomach become filled.

~•Mini time skip to when she's finished eating•~

Opening the door Y/n took the last bite of her toast as she closed and locked the doors with her set is keys as she began to walk towards town enjoying the soothing breeze that whisked by her flushed cheeks as she listened to some birds sing whilst some sun got into her face, she hated it.

Hiding her scowl she put a small smile on her face as she walked near the canal round by the school and rolled her eyes slightly as she pulled out her phone to look at the time a small groan escaped her throat it was ten past eight if she didn't hurry up she would be done for and she would get a row from her father but she stopped when she had heard a familiar voice coming from inside the canal.

As a person once said 'Curiosity killed the cat' but she could care less about that at the moment right now she was interested, peering down from the upper side of the canal she could see two boys and could easily recognise them, Jim and Toby, they were in some of her classes but that's not what caught her eye, it was the amulet Jim had in his grasp, the Amulet of Merlin.

But her gaze was quickly broken as she heard the final bell ring in the distance causing her to curse quietly under her breath before taking off in a dash, in an attempt to get to school faster though she had found out some valuable information she would have to speak with her father at lunch if not at the end of the day at the very latest, for now, she had to face the wrath of the school receptionist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah, so the first chapters did what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it because I sure as hell did, who do you think Y/n's father could be?  
But with that, I hope you all have an awesome day/night/morning/evening and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter one:

Most of the morning had gone by fast,  
she was indeed correct about the office lady giving her a row about being late but it only made her roll her e/c eye at her as she made her way to her first-period class though she was now referring not taking history because she had seen Jim head in that class and she could have gotten a chance at getting the amulet but for now she was stuck in modern studies with Principal Levit.

But now in fifth-period, she was in P.E, the same class as Jim to be specific but as of right now she was 'gossiping' with Claire, Darcy and Laurie as Y/n was keeping a small eye on Jim as he made his way over towards them away from Toby who was currently being called at by Coach Lawrence, she could tell it was Claire specifically that Jim was heading to talk to for she could see his keep stare solely on her

"Buenos Noches"  
He spoke with a small wave to Claire as Y/n peered at him with her e/c eye along with the others having to look at him  
"You speak Spanish?"  
She asked a bit fondly as Laurie coughed slightly whilst we watched Jim stutter and fumble with his fingers  
"C'mon Claire"  
Darcy spoke up as she stood up crossing her arms just as the be rung causing us three to stand up behind her   
"Do you like Shakespeare?"  
She asked waiting behind a bit with me beside her with my arms crossed   
"What?"  
He replied in a confused tone causing me to chuckle slightly at him as I spoke up  
"Do you like Shakespeare she asked"  
"Shakespeare?"  
He questioned once more in a confused tone making me chuckle once more as I observed him whilst Claire pulled out a posted for the school play  
"The school play, "  
She handed the sheet over to him causing him to take it and read it   
"We're having trouble to get boys to audition"  
She replied as Y/n started to walk away motioning to her to follow her  
"Uh. Oh!  
Hasta nuevo"  
Jim called out as we made our way to changing rooms before turning his attention back to Toby.

Once the four of them made it to the changing rooms they began to laugh aloud as we got changed  
"He totally has a crush on you"  
Darcy stated as she turned her gaze to Claire who rolled her brown eyes at her   
"I doubt so,   
he's probably just nervous"  
"Yeah doubt so"  
Y/n spoke after her with a small chuckle as she stripped out of my P.E clothes   
"Are you sure you're not blind because he was totally trying to impress you mean he even spoke Spanish"  
Laurie joined in on the teasing as we saw Claire's cheeks flush red  
"Oh just stop it guys"  
She mumbled as we all laughed together once more before changing and heading our separate ways.

In a fluid motion, the day was done and finished with, everyone was heading to their lockers to receive their stuff but she had to go meet her Father.  
Knocking on a wooden door she quickly walked in when she had heard him say a muffled 'Come in' as she walked in she could see his face light up   
"Ah Y/n I heard you were running late today, take a seat"  
Strickler said as she walked over taking ahold of the piano chair in order to sit in front of him  
"Yes,  
Father am aware I was late but I had a very good reason as to why"  
She spoke with a slight glimmer in her eyes as a smirk planted her lips  
"Then please explain"  
He said with a small smile, he had leaned forward as he put his hands together as he elbows learned on the desk  
"I had woken up and done my usual routine, "  
She paused as she had to sneeze covering my mouth with my hands before continuing  
"When I was walking past the canal I saw-"

She was cut off by the phone on her father's desk making her sigh slightly as he picked it up and covered the bottom of it to speak to her  
"oh I'm sorry Y/n but ill speak to you at home"  
She nodded slightly as she sat up placing the chair back by the piano as she made my way out of his office and into the hall sighing slightly as she made her way outside only to spot Jim being held up by the collar of his shirt by Steve before someone yelled  
"Let him out!  
Let him out!"  
And just like that other kids started joining in but not Y/n she didn't want to drag any unwanted attention to herself as she quietly made her way past the small crowd of people making her way to the end of it when she heard Coach Lawrence shout  
"Palchuk, what's going on here?"  
"Uh, nothing sir,"  
Steve had yelled back in a frail tone of voice as he let go of him itching the back of his neck as Coach Lawrence spoke up once more  
"Why aren't you in practice"  
"I was helping Eli here,"  
Steve started as he opened the locked with the hushed Eli in it with his bag in his face and his book behind him  
"Hey guys"  
Eli said in a shaky night pitched voice  
"He was stuck"  
Steve finished off smirking a bit as he did so thinking he had gotten away with it  
"On the double! Now!"  
Coach yelled before heading inside, just after he left Steve slammed the locker shut once more as he got up in Jim's face and whispered something into his ear,  
After that, the crowd died down and we all began to head our separate ways all heading home.


End file.
